Geometry Dash Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Community Portal! Here is where you can find out about projects, management styles, receive general support and access many areas hidden deep in the heart of the wiki. If you have any questions, please contact an . What's it all about? The great thing about wikis is the fact that they require such little experience and can be used by anyone. The best way to learn is to experiment, and there are so many different ways you can contribute. The easiest way to do so is by starting with something familiar, as simple as adding some information that appears to be missing to an article. Or even, just using the sandbox to run some test edits. If you are, however, looking for a more guided approach, you might want to start with a , or for everything starting from the basics to the finer details, you can search on the page. They can also be found on the navigation bar under the Community Portal heading if you ever need a quick reference of them. You can find the active admins too. If they are unable to address your concern, you might want to for more complicated matters. Getting involved If you want to stick around, you will want the best customised experience, starting with your profile. It is highly recommended you in order to track your contributions, increase the available features and form an identity recognisable by the rest of the community. Your profile is easily accessible from the upper right corner of any page, and there you can show others who you are and anything on your mind. For an enhanced experience, it is recommended you look into your , and configure your account just the way you want it. Your Profile contains four different headings. The section is the main place you can post about yourself. The second heading takes you to your , where you and others can post brief messages. If you want to check out all the contributions you have made to the wiki, you can browse them in the section. Article tasks Image replacements The following images are of inadequate quality. Any help in replacing them is much appreciated. *'JPG to PNG' **File:GDSecretCoin1.jpeg **File:GDSecretCoin2.jpeg **File:GDSecretCoin3.jpeg **File:DL-C1.jpg **File:DL-C2.jpg **File:DL-C3.jpg **File:AchievementsMenu.jpg **File:PracticeModeDisplay.jpg **File:SecretCoin.jpg *'v2.0 replacements' **File:GameSheet1.jpg **File:GameSheet2.jpg (preferred) **File:GameSheet3.jpg **File:GameSheet4.jpg *Category:Portal images **File:RobotPortal.png *Category:Map component images **File:Block.png **File:Gear.png **File:Monster.png Cool stuff Being the Geometry Dash Wiki, we think we can also put the 'Geometry Dash' into it as well as the 'Wiki' part. The result is a few non-editing-based fun features. *Top 10 Lists: These pages are virtually polling stations where you can vote for things such as your favourite soundtrack or the most wanted feature for the game. *Userboxes: These are display trophies for your profile showing off your in-game achievements. *Leaderboard: See where you lie on the leaderboard alongside the wiki's Geometry Dash players! Cool stuff can also be found on the navigation bar. Check back often to see for any updates. Special page directory Category:Community